nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Units
Units are the building blocks of every nation's military. They cost resources to recruit and will consume resources every turn while in an active division. They also will use up money even when they are in your reserves. Normally, you can cancel the recruitment and get a full refund. However, you cannot cancel units you recruit in a sale, so plan carefully. Also, disbanding units will only return half its normal recruitment price and will yield nothing if said units '''were recruited in a sale. Currently, there are 5 distinct types of reserves in the game: infantry, armor, air, special forces, and static. '''Unit Types Infantry: Infantries are perhaps the weakest units in the game. They have extremely low health, and can easily be overpowered by the other unit types. Nevertheless, they have relatively cheap upkeep costs and are easy for any nation to obtain. Armor: Armored units generally have high health and defense. Because most armored units consume ammo/'fuel' every turn, they can be difficult for a nation to support. However, they can be a challenge to take out if you do not have the right units to counter them. Air: Aerial units are arguably the best unit type in the game. They have extremely high base stats and can counter every unit type except Static and Special Forces. Like armored units, '''all '''aerial units will consume money, ammo, and fuel every turn, even more so than their grounded counterparts. Therefore, it is important to find a stable source of those resources while using them. Special Forces: Special Forces are are almost identical to infantry, sharing the same equipment. However, the main difference between the two is that they are countered by different units. The only counter to Special Forces '''are '''Snipers and GEAR Snipers '''while '''infantry can be countered by a wide variety of units. Because of this, Special Forces are good units to use to fight the unknown. Static: Static units are unique in the sense that they can only be placed in your defense division. Because of this, they can be very difficult if not impossible to level up to a viable level. They are also very few Static units, with only 2 in the entire game. Nonetheless, they have one of the highest base healths in the game, only exceeded by the GEARHOUND Warhead and Francesco, the Ace of Spades. Counters Counter units '''are units that are given a large stat increase when attacking or being attacked by certain '''unit types while reducing the damage taken from that same unit type '''to half. Instead of just a percentage modifier, '''counters use a specific function to determine their stat boost. As of the latest update, there are 13different counter units you can recruit. Formula: All counter units follow the same mathematic function when their stat amplifiers are in effect. The functions are as followed: Firepower: f(a) = (1.25 × F''') + 6 '''F = firepower value before being amplified f(F) = new attack value Armor: f(d) = (1.25 × D''') + 3 '''A = defense value before being amplified f(A) = new defense value Maneuver: f(m) = (1.25 × M''') + 3 '''M = maneuver value before being amplified f(M) = new maneuver value Damage (Taken): f(D) = (0.5 × D''') '''D = damage taken before being reduced f(D) = damage being taken Category:Guides